


Puppet Clown Pierrot

by WizardMuffin



Series: Songs of our lives [1]
Category: Vocaloid, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardMuffin/pseuds/WizardMuffin
Summary: 'Why did I agree to this? I should have known...' Patricia thought as she looks up at the clock. They agreed to meet at 9 pm to watch the meteor shower together...and yet 2 hours have past from their agreed meeting time. 'So that's your answer...' she thought before leaning against the wall and looks out the window to see other couples enjoying the meteor shower.'I'm really just a clown to you huh?'Based on the vocaloid song 'Puppet Clown Pierrot' I'm planning to make this an animatic later on but I wanted to clear my thoughts on this lol.Also if you haven't heard the song, PLS DO SO! IT'LL BE EASIER TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!ORIGINAL LINK TO THE COVER: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVOXz7TSooQ
Relationships: Aesop Carl | Embalmer/Joseph Desaulnier | Photographer, Eli Clark | Seer & Fiona Gilman | Priestess, Eli Clark | Seer/Fiona Gilman | Priestess, Emily Dyer | Doctor/Wu Chang | Black Guard and White Guard, Norton Campbell | Prospector & Patricia Dorval | Enchantress, Norton Campbell | Prospector/Patricia Dorval | Enchantress
Series: Songs of our lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Puppet Clown Pierrot

'Why did I agree to this? I should have known...' Patricia thought as she looks up at the clock. They agreed to meet at 9 pm to watch the meteor shower together...and yet 2 hours have past from their agreed meeting time. 'So that's your answer...' she thought before leaning against the wall and looks out the window to see other couples enjoying the meteor shower going on. Hearing laughter, chatting and among other things as she waits for her date. She then looks down at the floor of her traditional Hindi dress, special for the occasion as she wanted to impress Norton for their date tonight.

What an idiot she is for thinking that. "I'm a fool for falling into this game of yours"

_Earlier this afternoon, Norton approached Patricia who was reading a book on the lavish living room, not noticing the nervous prospector yet. Norton was holding a poster in his hand as he swallowed the lump in his throat out of nervousness as he approached the enchantress from behind slowly._   
  
_Now although Norton looks confident and determined on the outside, he actually has zero knowledge on how to hold or start a proper romantic relationship with someone. Yes his dated girls, but it usually last about a week or two and it never got far other than physical relationships and the girls were the ones who asked him out. However this was different, Norton admired how Patricia was stone cold towards his advances when he first arrived at the manor a year and a half ago, her calm but determined demeanor to save someone either from the ballon or chair, her kindness and wise words to others about certain topics. Though the other girls did approach the prospector, he never really had interest in them (other than Martha but she's taken. Dammit Naib). Patricia was the one who truly caught his attention. He made sure to stay close to her if they got match together, they eventually got the nickname 'The Stun Duo' or 'Nightmare Fuckers' by the hunters. It was painfully obvious to both survivors and hunters that the two have an obvious crush on each other, well everyone BUT them noticed._

_Sensing someone was behind her, she softly closes the book and looks back at the Mexican man standing behind her. "I'm not sure if you enjoy the view of the back of my head but i'm sure that's not the case" She said as she fully turns to the flustered man as he shyly looks away._   
  
_"Oh umm...well really every part of you is breathtaking Patricia!" The prospector said with a smile at this, he meant his words though unknown to the enchantress, who merely rolls her eyes at this and turns her back at him "If you have nothing to say or talk about then I'm going to go back to reading my book"_

_"Oh uh no actually there's something I want to ask you!" Patricia lets out a hum as she turns to him "Oh?" Norton simply rubs the back of his head as he then lifts up the poster on his hand. It was the meteor shower happening later on tonight. He gives her a smile as he continues "I was wondering if you would like to watch the meteor shower with me later tonight!" Patricia blinks at this as she then looks at the poster. "Is that so? Who else is going?"_

_"No one, just the two of us! Think of it as a date" Letting out a hum Patricia looks at him with a stoic expression. She then turns her back at him. "Fine..." Norton could feel a surge of happiness from hearing her say that, he could hug her right now but resist the urge to do so. "Sweet! Oh woah umm...Meet me here tonight at 8 ok?" Patricia raises a brow and looks back at him_

_"8? Doesn't the meteor shower start at 9 though?" Norton sheepishly smiles at this._

_"Well yes but the earlier we go the better spot we can claim for ourselves. After all, the early bird gets the worm! Also don't worry about the food I got it covered!" In reality, Norton wanted to spend more time alone with her, to get to know her in a more personal level than mere friends. He wants to feel that connection to her, he wants to know what it's like to have a real relationship with no strings attached._

_Patricia then lets out a small, soft sigh and turns to the prospector with a smile that made his heart jump. "Sounds like a date then Norton"_

She felt as if she fell into a twister, a game of cat and mouse, a game which will only end with her getting hurt. One of Norton's games his known to play on women before he joined the manor, one with nothing but physical action between them. However she knew she was falling for someone so...so...she didn't even have the words to describe it. Letting out a sigh she looks at the clock once more before standing up from the sofa and adjusting her dress with a deep frown on her face. Her eyes filled with anger and hurt. "I'm really nothing but a clown huh?"

**_Again two hours late, I'm waiting for my date_ **   
**_And I'm still waiting here, I guess that is your way to leave_ **   
  
**_The people passing by and clouds up in the sky_ **   
**_They all just laugh at me and my stupidity_ **   
  
**_It's really easy that's the truth, and yet so difficult to prove_ **   
**_'Cause I can start to move ahead if I accept reality_ **   
**_I'm just unable to believe, it's getting harder just to breath_ **   
**_I think it's inside you, a clown is inside you, and you know what I say is true_ **

"Patricia!"

A familiar voice called out to her, stopping her on her tracks as she turns to see Norton. Dressed up in a _guayabera_ along with some light brown shorts, softly panting as if he was dashing to arrive at his destination. Relieved to see that he was able to catch up with Patricia before he completely lost her. "I'm so so sorry I'm late! I was in two matches today and caught up by Tracy since she needed help with carrying some boxes for her next project. I got dressed in a hurry once I realized that I was late!" Gritting her teeth she looks away from him, she can't believe him. Not after she saw Tracy with William making their way to the open field around 8:50 pm. So following his story, he would have been in a match and he couldn't have helped her after since she was with William. Gripping the hems of her dress she looks up at her 'date' who was nervously smiling at her.

'I shouldn't believe him...' She thinks as she takes a deep breath 'I won't believe him...I know that his lying and yet...why does my chest so much?'

_'Why do I still care for him?'_

"You IDIOT! Do you have any idea how late you are?!" Patricia scolds Norton who looks away and down like a disobedient child, as she scolds him she could feel pangs on her heart as she softly starts to shake out of pain and anger. However to Norton, it seemed that she was mad until the point of shaking. Scaring Norton for his life he softly tries to calm down.

"I-I'm sorry Patricia! I just lost track of time and-" However he was interrupted by a stomach growling. Silence covers the two as Patricia's face soon turns a deep red as Norton then lets out a snort, covering his mouth to prevent him from laughing.

"W-what's so funny huh?!"

"Nothing! Nothing! Say how about we go get something to eat? My treat" Patricia scoffs at this. "If this is your way of apologizing to me then I won't fall for it!" She said as she crossed her arms and looks away from him with a 'hmph'. However her act didn't last long as her stomach growled AGAIN, this time louder. Causing Norton to smile at Patricia who just embarrassingly looks away from him. 

"Grr...Fine! It's on you though!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way!"

**_Ah, spin again, spin again, I don't wanna spin again_ **   
**_Ah, I can't breath, I can't breathe here anymore_ **   
**_Yes, it is sad, but this place is where my fate has brought me_ **   
**_And here I'm standing and I'm unable to reach you_ **   
  
**_I'm standing on the ground, yet still I spin around_ **   
**_My face is unconcerned, and still the world is spinning me_ **

Morning came as the enchantress was preparing for a match later on today. Making her way to the kitchen as she thinks on what to eat. "Woah! Norton your so strong! How can you carry that?" She heard Helena call a certain someone's name as she stops, hiding behind the corner she peaks out to see the scene before her. Norton was wearing a simple white spaghetti strap shirt on along with some work out leggings. 'So he was exercising and decided to help her' Patricia thought as she looks at the sight, she didn't mind at all of Norton helping others as her eyes wonders his body. Norton's muscles and form compliment him very well, as she softly blushes at this. 'I am so glad Helena is blind' she thought as she was going to continue to walk to the kitchen.

"It's no problem Helena! After all what are friends for?" Helena slightly blushes at this as she looks down. "U-umm actually Norton there's something I wanted to confess to you..." Norton tilts his head to the side at this, he never considered that Helena, the Mind's Eye, would have feelings for him. However Patricia heard this and stopped dead on her tracks, her heart racing and her eyes slightly widening at this. A sinking feeling took over her as she then goes back to her original hiding spot. "What is it Helena? Need help carrying more stuff?"

"A-actually...t-there's something that's been on my mind lately..." She starts softly and looks away from him with a blush on her face. Her eyes widen at the sight, feeling her legs go weak but managed to stand. Her heart being stabbed in a million pieces as Helena continues. "I-I like you Norton!" She burst out with a blush on her face and on a whim, she reaches out to the shocked prospector and places a soft kiss on his lips. Patricia couldn't bear the sight as she stopped watching, hurriedly walking away to the kitchen. Tightly gripping her hands, her nails digging into her palms as her face darkened. With many emotions she couldn't get her thoughts straight at all, holding her head tightly as she still felt pain in her heart. 

"So I am the fucking clown..! I'm so fucking...STUPID!"

**_I'm silent just one sec, I try to hold my breath_ **   
**_And any words won't come, I feel so stupid and dumb_ **   
  
**_It always happens at this rate, but then again it could be fate_ **   
**_Because I knew it would get better it I didn't try to flee_ **   
**_And how I feel the warmth you give, it's making life so hard to live_   
** **_The way you smile at me, the way you're touching me, the crazy combination about to break me_ **

Sitting in the same lobby were Priestess, Seer, Enchantress and motherfucking Prospector. Great. Of all people for her to team up with, it HAD to be Norton. Patricia didn't acknowledge his presence at all while waiting for the match to start. She felt disgusted of the Priestess and Seer. They were together, and fucking ENGAGED to one another. The sweet nothings they say to each other, the hand holding, the loving touches they give to one another, the discussion they have, Patricia was jealous of them. Jealous that they can experience joy of having each other while Patricia sits there, heartbroken and angry. Norton isn't exactly sure what's going on and with 20 seconds left, he wasn't going to let Patricia ignore him all of a sudden like that.

"Umm hey Pats-"

"What?" She responds aggressively and looks at Norton with stern eyes piercing into his soul. He lets out a small jolt in surprise but quickly recovers as he proceeds. "If I have done anything wrong then...please tell me so i can apologize" Patricia stayed silent at this as she looks away. Norton glances at the clock to see how much time they have left. They had 10 seconds, Patricia closed her eyes as she turns to see Norton.

"Before I forget" She said as she looks over at Norton, still with a stone cold stare as she then softly smiles at him. The world around them would slowly turn dark, meaning they're being teleported to a match. She then said "Congratulations on getting together with Helena. I hope you make her happy" Then it clicks inside his head but before he could explain. They were engulfed in darkness and send to the match. 

Sacred Heart Hospital, spawning on the second floor. Patricia knew what it meant, she was either going to be first kite or the person by the moving statue will be. Jumping down a hole of the hospital and landing on the ground with ease as she has done this many times before. She ran into the room where the cipher was but she noticed a wolf-like camara by the cipher. Her eyes widen at this, 'Fuck it's Joseph!' she couldn't get to a hiding spot in time as then the camera flickers. An image appear from the camera, showing the location from where he took the picture from. 

'It's by statue huh' she thought as she then sighs, no use in staying in an area where she could get her ass terror shocked by him. Quietly vaulting through one of the windows, she makes her way outside the ciphers, hearing one was working on it and half way.

'Might as well help out, it'll be a pain later on if we don't at least get a cipher done' She thought as she ran towards the working cipher.

"Hey I can help-" However she stopped in her tracks once she realized who was there decoding. Norton looks up as well with a soft smile once he realized it was her, however Patricia had a dark look on her face. "Sure! The faster we get it done the easier it'll be!" Patricia lets out a reluctant sigh, going to the side of the cipher he was working on. 'Fuck me' She reluctantly starts to help Norton, violently turning the wheels and smacking the cipher out of annoyance. Norton softly looks at her then back at the cipher they were working on. Covered in uncomfortable silence between the two, the enchantress didn't want to talk to the prospector and Patricia meant to keep it that way, she didn't want to talk to him, or even look at him. For her hearts sake, she couldn't be near him. It'll only bring pain to her. She wanted to finish this cipher fast so she can get away from him as far as she could. However Norton had a different idea, he felt as if he needed to clear the air from her earlier remark.

"Hey umm...Pats" He looks at her with a bit of worry but she didn't look up to him as she continues to work on the cipher, only letting out a hum for him to continue. Smacking up and shaking the cipher more violently so it can get done faster. Norton knew he couldn't hesitate as he then continues.

"The thing with Helena-"

"I don't want to hear it" She said as the cipher let high pitch beepings meaning it was almost done, she hurriedly starts to work faster. Photoworld was about to end as Norton tries to talk to her. "Patricia please listen to me. You have it-"

"Oh I don't think so" She said with slight venom on her voice as Norton continues. "That kiss seemed to be enjoyed by the two of you"

"I'm not dating Helena!" Norton exclaims to Patricia as then there was a loud pop. Their cipher was done just in time as Photoworld ended, she then scowls at Norton. "Whatever, just don't mess with her like you did to me-" However Norton then grabs her by her wrist to stop her. Patricia tries to yank her arm away from him. "Let me go!"

"I never messed with you! I genuinely want to be with you Patricia!" She didn't turn to look at him as she softly grips her chest. She couldn't take his words, he lied about where he was that night at the meteor shower. How can she trust him?

_**Ah, spin again, spin again, I don't wanna spin again** _   
_**Ah, spin again, spin again, I don't wanna spin again** _   
_**Ah, I can't breath, I can't breath, I can't breathe here anymore** _   
_**Ah, I can't breath, I can't breath, I can't breathe here anymore** _

Everything went by in a flash, Fiona got found first and chaired. Eli went for the rescued and bodyblocked for her before he too got downed by the Photographer, Patricia healed Fiona and started to decode while Norton managed to magnet rescue Eli. He managed to body block a hit for Eli before he left. She didn't know what else happened or she didn't remember. All she knows is that she is laying on the floor by shack her side bleeding out. Looking up at her team, she could see that Eli managed to make it out the gate and unfortunately Fiona was sent back to the manor, the door she was close to was closed and even then she already used her self heal. Norton was the only left to escape, if she was right then he would leave soon. Leaving her here to bleed out and get send back to the manor,

'A tie huh?' She thought as she lays on the floor, looking up at the sky with a soft smile. 'Not bad...could have been better' she thought as she softly closed her eyes, managing to crawl up against the shacks outside walls by the window letting out a sigh. Softly closing her eyes as she was waiting for Norton to leave and for her to bleed out...

However she waited, she was about to pass out of blood loss but she sees that Norton hasn't left yet. Her fears slowly settle in her heart 'Is...he being chased?' she thought as she looks around to see if she can spot the prospector but to no avail. She feared the worst however the sound of approaching footsteps approaching her both scared and eased her at the same time.

"Pats!" 

"N-norton..? What are you doing here? Your throwing!" 

"I don't care! I'm not leaving without you." He said as he inspects her wounds, the photographers sword may be thin but deadly.

"Let's go Pats"

"I can't walk-" She couldn't finish her sentence as she was then picked up by a pair of strong arms. Carrying her bridal style as she felt her heart race at this. 

_'T-this guy..!'_

**_Ah, all these things, that these things slowly are about to change  
Ah, scary thought, scary thought I think it is  
Hey, it's enough, I won't wait here any longer for you  
'Cause if I stay I will just end up breaking down_ **

Softly closing her eyes she looks up at Norton, inspecting his features. She's done this a million times but she can never get enough of him, softly closing her eyes as she fits her head on the crook of his neck. This caused the male to tighten his hold on the one he loves as he then speaks.

"I want to tell you...the woman I'm interested in is you..."

"I know...I overreacted."

"It's understandable though. I didn't expect it from her" He said as he kept running towards the opened exit gate. 'I can't take this anymore' she thought as she looks up at him, placing a hand on his cheek as he looks down at her. Stopping in front of an exit gate, looking into each others eyes, lost in each other. Gravity seemed to be acting weird for the two of them as they got closer and closer to each others lips. Eventually touching each other, embracing this kiss that took them so long to reach, ignoring that they were in a match.

**_Ah, spin again, spin again, I don't wanna spin again_ **   
**_Ah, I can't breath, I can't breath here anymore_ **   
**_Yes, I'm the clown in your dreams here just for you to toy with_ **

Patricia leans against his chest as she slowly closes her eyes at this. Both leaving the match and turning a tie into a win. Patricia softly murmuring,

  
**_You're my commander I will follow I'll do just as you wish_ **

**_\--------------------_ **

Emily was on standby as she waits for the two in the manor. Shocked to see Norton carrying Patricia, inspecting her wounds quickly before she instruct them to go to the infirmary. Norton nods and carries his, now girlfriend, to the infirmary as instructed. The Seer was holding his fiancee in his arms, sitting on his lap and resting on his chest. Fiona spots them as she then turns to her fiance. "Do you..think it worked?" She asked and just on cue, Joseph also exited the match. Aesop and Vera were waiting on the side as they wait for Joseph to confirm their suspicions.

"They're a couple now. They were smooching each other at the exit gate and it was such a gross sight" He groaned with a small sigh as Fiona cheered.

"Yes! The plan worked!" Fiona and Vera high fived each other. 

Yes, this whole entire time it was a plan to get the two of them together. Created by Fiona and Vera, they couldn't deal with the tension the two emitted for each other so they formulated a plan. Mikey made Norton be late for his date the night of the Meteor Shower by not shutting up, in which Norton nearly killed him later that night. Poor Helena though, her kind soul prevented her from saying no to their plan since she too wanted them to be together at last. Of course, Andrew was pissed once he learned about what happened between his girlfriend and Norton though. Safe to say Helena took a lot of convincing and reassuring Andrew that she felt nothing for Norton.

Joseph sighs "I had to resist the temptation of simply downing the two but the moment was too anticipated and sweet I couldn't bring myself to do it." Aesop softly smiles through his mask at this revelation. "I knew you had a big heart love" 

"Only for you"


End file.
